Lustful Lovers
by KusanagiGITS99
Summary: Spike and Faye are a force to reckon with..


This is a lyric fanfiction story. The song is "Military Fashion Show" by And One.

All of the lyrics with quotes belong to And One. The other parts of the story are my own.

Spike has been thinking about Faye for some time now. His inner conflict between choosing Julia or Faye have become quite the challenge for him lately.

"Cutest girl behind my door

Everybody's hiding in love from war

The beauty broke down their chains somehow

Who's gonna living on my body now?"

This was one of the strangest nights… Julia was still in the back of his mind as he stared at the door blocking his path to Faye. Why did he have to think about Julia at a time like this? What's the point of dealing with emotions and understanding them? He had been drinking and so had Faye. They were just enjoying the night, debating and arguing like usual, and now the night was heating up. All Spike cared about, in this moment, was getting to Faye as fast as he could. The time spent on the Bebop had been substantial, and his attraction to the vixen in his bedroom had only been growing.

"Spike, where'd you go? I need you…"

He could hear her lustful, sexy voice calling out for him. The cigarette he had smoked and put out was still between his fingers. Setting the cig. on the small table next to his bedroom door, he took a deep breath and walked into his room.

"A growing pain within my pop divine

Will I ever regret the line?

Switching on the light, I will not reassign

Girlfriend's girlfriends never could be mine"

As he turned on the light, the sight before him was stunning. Faye was laying on top of the bedsheets on her side. That short inverted bob she wore glistened from the light and was a mess. Her body was fully exposed as she held her arms out towards him; encouraging and enticing him in ways that (with an utter realization), Julia just couldn't. What Spike also saw were several garments laying on the edge of the bed. Out of curiosity, Spike picked up the white pants that had been tossed aside. Faye always looked so nice wearing them when she wasn't in her short cheek high shorts. He knew that deep down hiding Faye's body from the world and keeping her all to himself were his only desires. As he did this

Faye noticed the contemplation in his eyes. She rose from the bed and grabbed the latex space uniform that she had picked out just for her space cowboy.

"Drop her white pants wide open warm

Now she's slipping on her uniform

And every second would become so misdefined

Girlfriend's girlfriends never could be mine"

Spike watched her every move with anticipation with what was to come. Julia had been his love interest for so long, but Faye was this new light in his life. She was funny and moody and a whirlwind of crazy. He looked around the room at the empty liquor glasses scattered on the floor. All this crazy and unpredictability…this was what he had been wanting all this time. Spike smirked and walked over to Faye, embracing her latex clad body with fervor.

"What can I do? What can I say?

Choose your weapon, time to pay

Forget about the second day

We could be friends with a kiss in flow

Choose your weapon, time to go

A military fashion show"

Spike breathed in her scent as she grabbed at his shirt and forcefully pulled it over his head. 'This woman..I can't get enough of her' thought Spike as he was pushed down onto the bed and straddled. Her makeup was always perfect and, as she kissed and bit at his lips, he could taste the mild strawberry of her lipstick/chapstick combo.  
Spike loved that she enjoyed fetish dress up and other foreplay. Julia never wanted to do these things…

"Cutest girl asked for more

Unfortunately, someone's creeping on my floor

An empty glass, a topless babe, a knock on the door

Girlfriend's girlfriends never could be more

What can I do?"

Faye and Spike looked toward the door as Julia opened it. They had been so enthralled with each other and in the moment that the two lovers hadn't heard Julia knocking on the door. With tears in her eyes, Julia ran off and slammed the door. She had left the Bebop as well. The room went quiet as Faye looked Spike straight in the eyes. She searched for some form of regret and questioned him, but Spike couldn't feel bad for what was happening. Why should he?  
"Forget about her, I want you.." Spike kissed Faye's forehead.

This was the beginning of Spike and Faye and their relationship. Spike had chosen Faye in this battle of romance and love. Faye was his weapon of choice. She was a force to reckon with and he was her comrade.


End file.
